


The Company of the Bottle

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Champagne, Drabble, Drinking, F/F, Femslash, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina drinks champagne when Emma leaves and reflects on her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Company of the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 prompt - "champagne"

The night Emma leaves, Regina opens a bottle of champagne. It’s not that she’s celebrating; it’s far from that. The bottle of champagne is the only alcohol left in her house and she damn well needs it. There is a precious irony in it as she slumps against the wall, bottle in one hand and cries out into the silence. It’s only now, as she drinks from the glass bottle that it becomes clear to her. She must have loved Emma all along. But, it’s too late now. All she has is this bottle of champagne and an empty house.


End file.
